transport_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mines
Storewell is abundant with Resources required to help your Empire flourish; It is your task to Build Mines, establish Routes , Hire Personnel to Operate them, and Transport them by Rail & Water to connected Cities where they can be put to good use! are referenced In-game as Titanium Mines versus (more appropritate) Sphene Mines; We have maintained that reference here.}} Building As you expand your Empire, suitable locations will offer opportunity to Build a Mine such as the Mine by Water, in this example, north of Greenport: Selecting the Build Site will reveal which Resource is available for Extraction along with the Resources & Time Required to initiate construction. Construction of the Mine can be Sped Up at additional cost by selecting the Construction Icon above the Mine-in-progress. Once construction of the Mine is complete, a Route must be established from the Mine to a connecting City. While most Mines serve only 1''' City, there are many that '''Serve Two such as the Coal Mine and Stone Quarry east of Greenport (see below this complete List of Dual Resource Locations). With the Mine and respective Routes now built, you must Appoint a Manager to operate the facility. Operational Mines may be Upgraded to increase Contract options and the amount of Resources available in the Stockpile which, until a mine is upgraded to Level 5''', '''becomes depleted with use. To Upgrade a (functional) Mine, select its Upgrade Icon . To Increase amount of resource in Mine at cost of 1 Engineer for 10% increase select +''' Personnel Managers Each newly-constructed Mine '''must be staffed with a Manager knowledgeable in the Mine's given Resource. I.e., a Coal Mine requires a Coal Mine Manager who will direct operations of the Mine, oversee its workers, and maintain standards throughout. Exception: Managers are required only when you have more than 1 of a particular Mine type. For example, if you have only 1 Ore Mine , you could Sell and Rebuild without an Ore Manager . Once you have a second Ore Mine, both would require Ore Managers to Rebuild. To hire a Manager, select the Personnel Icon above the Mine; If one is available in your Storage, you are ready to Launch Operations. Most Managers are obtained by completion of respective resource Contracts, with the Chance to Obtain them based on the Locomotive's or Steamship's Chance Rating. I.e., upon completion of an Ore Contract , there is a chance that an Ore Mine Manager is obtained. If no proper Manager is available, you can wait until one is acquired, Re-train another at the Office in Craftville (if available), or find some Other Means including Rewards for viewing in-game Ads which is lucrative for lower-level players as a source. Experts In order to Upgrade a Mine to Level 5 status (thus giving it an infinite amount of Resources available, as demarked by the gold trim of the Mine's Icon to the right), 10 Experts , or Production Consultants, of the same type are required. Experts can only be obtained by dispatching Airships from the Airport in Highcloud, through Exchange at the Office in Craftville for Managers & Crystal , or a few Other Means as one of the rarest commodities in the game. Engineers As mentioned above, Mines without level 5 Status will become depleted as Contracts are fulfilled and the Stockpile is drawn from. Resources available can be increased by 10% of the Mine Level's Maximum by sending in an Engineer to Replenish the Mine. This can also be applied to Mines that have already become exhausted or depleted of its Resources which can, otherwise, be Sold and Rebuilt nearby (with a chance of Retaining the Manager). Engineers may be obtained upon completion of any Mine Contract, with the Chance to Obtain them based upon the Locomotive's or Steamship's Chance Rating, and a few Other Means. Cargo Operations Basic Mine Operation involves simple selection of the Mine, perhaps the Route (if there is more than one), then Start to Initiate the longest Contract available (based upon the Mine's Level of Upgrade) while automatically deploying the most-efficient Active Transport Available in Storage, including Carriages for Trains . Selecting the Transport , instead, will allow you to choose which machine will be used to fulfill the Contract, including any Carriage options involved. Category:Gameplay Category:Produces Managers Category:Produces Experts Category:Produces Experience Points Category:Produces Reputation Category:Produces Resources Category:Requires Resources